ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Ninjago
A Ninjago where everything is flipped. Darkness takes the place of Golden Power, Destruction takes the place of Creations, Oni are good, Dragons are evil. History Chapter 1-War of Dark and Light Arrival The Ninja land in the Monastery of Darkjitzu. The Ninja contemplate where they are till Zane states that they've ended up in a parallel universe to their own. The Ninja of Earth-31 attack them before noticing that they use the same elemental powers. With the misunderstanding out of the way. The Ninja of Earth-31 explain their history to which Garmadon of Earth-31 then states is true. He explains that he's the oldest son of The Overlord, creator of Ninjago. Encountering Villains The Ninja accompany the Ninja of Earth-31 as they fight against the Armies of the vast Spinjitzu Masters Empire. The Ninja are confused at the sight of Dragon Hunters but is cleared up, revealing them to be Oni Hunters formerly lead by Faith before Firstbourne, mother of all Oni ended her rule of terror. The Ninja are greeted by Iron Baron, the new leader of the Oni Hunters, now calling themselves Oni Riders, and that they've come to help fight the Spinjitzu Master and his armies. Elemental Masters and Serpentine The Ninja soon encounter Chen, the Master of Amber, who welcomes them in to his home. He reveals that the fight against Spinjitzu Master has drained their forces vastly. They're soon greeted by Pythor, leader of the Anacondrai Tribe and Serpentine who introduces them to his fellow generals. Fangtom, leader of the Fangpyre, Acidicus, leader of the Venomari and Skalidor, leader of the Constrictai. They reveal that they've built a huge network of tunnels connecting all the Serpentine tombs and other important locations across Ninjago under their control. Generals of Spinjitzu Master. Attending a meeting with the other heads. The Ninja are given the rundown over the six Generals of Spinjitzu Master's Empire. Dareth, the General of Earth and leader of the Stone Army. He's Spinjitzu Master's second in command. Wu, Master of Creation and General of Creation, is the leader of the Sons of Wu, Misako is his second in command. Zane, General of Ice and leader of the Nindroid army, Pixel is his second in command. Kai, Master of Time and General of Fire, he's in command of the Vermillion forces, Skylor is his second in command. Jay, General of Lightning, he's in command of the Sky Pirates, Nya, Master of Time and General of Water, leads alongside him. Ed and Edna are their second in command. Fighting the Sky Pirates The Ninja quickly join the Ninja of Earth-31 in fighting against the Sky Pirates. Jay, Nadakhan, Nya and Krux travel to deal with them. Jay and Nadakhan form a unique bond before engaging the Jay of Earth-31. Nya and Krux, while the two are still distant, work together to take down the Nya of Earth-31. Fighting the Vermillion Kai and Acronix travel to deal with the Kai of Earth-31. While Kai engages the Kai of Earth-31, Acronix battles Skylor who uses the Dragon Mask of Vengeance against him. After a while, the two switch foes, Kai, having dealt with the power of Vengeance before, easily defeats Skylor. Kai of Earth-31 escapes with Skylor. But the Vermillion were defeated. Fighting the Sons of Wu Lloyd and Morro join forces to take down the Sons of Wu, alongside Garmadon, the three succeed in taking down Ronin and Echo Zane before having to contend with Wu and Misako. While the battle seems one sided for Wu, Lloyd assists Morro, taking down Wu. Misako is killed in the fight. Fighting the Nindroids Zane, Cryptor and Min-Droid or Samurai-C travel to take down the Zane of Earth-31 and Pixel. Zane and Min-Droid succeed in taking down Pixel but soon have to content with Zane of Earth-31 who proves to be more then a match for the group. Assistance arrives in the form of Kai and Acronix who quickly defeat Zane of Earth-31. Fighting the Stone Army Joining up with Cole and Yang, the Ninja and Ninja of Earth-31 travel to defeat the Stone Army. With the Serpentine behind them and other Elemental Masters by their side. They encounter the army with Lloyd of Earth-31 at the head. Dareth is at the back, coordinating the battle. Combining their powers, the Ninja and Ninja of Earth-31 work together in pushing back the Stone Army. Lloyd and Morro defeat Lloyd of Earth-31 before engaging Dareth in combat. Battle with the Spinjitzu Master When a portal opens, allowing the Ninja to return home. They leave with newfound knowledge. In their wake, the Spinjitzu Master begins his attack. Forcing Morro to face him allow while his friends fight amongst themselves. As the battle seems to be a victory for Spinjitzu Master till Morro becomes the second Overlord, using the element of Darkness, Morro fights back, beating Spinjitzu Master and retuning peace to Ninjago. For how this universe met it's end, visit Shattered Ninja Locations * Ninjago Island ** Monastery of Darkjitzu ** Kryptarium Tower ** Borg Prison ** Dragon Temple ** Royal Palace * Light Island ** Temple of Dark Characters * Villains ** Elemental Masters *** Lloyd-Master of Wind ** Stone Army/Nindroids *** Spinjitzu Master-Master of Golden Power, Ninjago's first evil *** Zane-General of Digital Spinjitzu Masters army(General of Ice) *** Pixel-Zane's selected second in command *** Dareth-General of the Stone Army(General of Stone) ** Sons of Wu *** Wu-Master of Creation, Leader(General of Creation) *** Misako-Leader of the Sons of Wu(while Wu is dead), Second in command of the Sons of Wu(when Wu is alive) *** Echo Zane-Second General of the Sons of Wu *** Ronin-First General of the Sons of Wu ** Anacondrai Cultists *** Ray-Head of Ray's Noodle Empire *** Maya-Light Magic user ** Sky Pirates *** Jay-Leader(General of Lightning) *** Nya-Master of Time and co-leader(General of Water) *** Ed-Second in command *** Edna-Second in command ** Vermillion *** Kai-Master of Time, Leader(General of Fire *** Skylor-Second in command ** Other *** Faith-Leader of the Oni Hunters *** Mystake-The Dragon Leader *** Cole-Creator of Airjitzu *** Skales-Last of the Hypnobrai * Heroes ** Ninja *** Nadakhan-Master of Lightning *** Morro-Master of Energy(Master of Darkness as the Second Overlord) *** Acronix-Master of Fire *** Krux-Master of Water *** Master Yang-Master of Earth *** Cryptor-Master of Ice *** Garmadon-Master of Destruction ** Elemental Masters *** Chen-Master of Amber *** The Overlord-Master of Darkness ** Ninja Allies *** Harumi-informant *** Kozu-The Brown Ninja *** Killow-Mercenary *** Min-Droid-Samurai-C ** Other *** The Omega-Former Dragon *** Iron Baron-New leader of the Oni Hunters(Oni Defenders) *** Ultra Violet-New owner of the Noddle House *** Mr.E-Echo Cryptor *** Firstbourne-Mother of all Oni ** Serpentine *** Anacondrai *** Constrictai *** Fangpyre *** Venomari Notes * Due to being a parallel universe where things are reversed. Four of the elements are swapped. ** Destruction takes the place of Creation while Darkness takes the place of Golden Power * As X is the third last letter in the alphabet, Samurai-X has become Samurai-C. * Darkjitzu is this Earth's equivalent of Spinjitzu * Dragons are the Bringers of Doom * Mr.E is Echo Cryptor Gallery Evil Jay.png|Pirate Jay Good Garmadon.png|Sensei Garmadon Evil Zane.png|General Zane Evil Wu.png|Lord Wu Evil Skylor.png|Skylor Evil Lloyd.png|Ghost Lloyd Evil Kai and Nya.png|Time Sibilings Kai(Left) and Nya(Right) Category:Multiverse Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Alternate Realities Category:Alternate Universes Category:The Ninjago Multiverse